The Bet
by semul-sh-archives
Summary: ARCHIVED Three-part Ichabbie fluff/smut. Abbie dresses up after losing a bet. [originally published: 03-05-16]
1. Chapter 1

**_Super fluffy Ichabbie...seriously super duper fluffy. Enjoy._**

* * *

Abbie closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. The corset squeezed her torso firmly. She puffed out the air left in her lungs as she looked at her reflection in her mirror. She studied the beautiful lilac colored dress flowing around her. Holding up her arms, she grimaced as she realized how limited the flexibility of the material was compared to the stretchiness of her typical outfits. God, why did she have to lose that bet to Crane?

Their chess playing sessions had become routine since her return, as did the routine of Abbie winning. After ten months of playing on her own, she'd mastered defeating almost every opening move she could think of. She'd eagerly proved this to Crane repeatedly and much to his frustration.

After a month of "handily outfoxing" him as he would resignedly grumble, her guilt started to kick in and, frankly, winning was getting monotonous. Knowing how much Crane hated to wear modern clothes, she decided to raise the stakes a bit.

They would play a single game of chess. If she won, he would have to spend the entire day in a modern suit of her choice, complete with vest and tie. No cheating or skimping out. If he won, she'd wear whatever he wanted her to wear. Of course, being the colonial gentleman that he was, she wasn't too worried with his choice of outfit. They cordially agreed and sealed their accord with a handshake.

If only she hadn't been so cocky. She couldn't believe his seemingly reckless move had quickly turned into an effective blindside. When he'd won, he proudly smiled at her shocked expression. He didn't boast or brag, he simply said to expect her ensemble by the end of the month. It wasn't until today that she'd woken up to an impressive colonial getup resting on the bench at the foot of her bed, complete with corset and fancy shoes.

To make things even weirder, when she'd come downstairs to eat a late breakfast in her pajamas, she was met by Crane and one of his reenactment female colleagues, an older lady dressed in colonial garb, helping prepare breakfast. Crane introduced her and told Abbie that she was there to help her get dressed. After eating and having a nice conversation with the cheery lady who refused to break character, Abbie reluctantly decided to accept her help with the dress. If she was going to follow through with the bet, she might as well do it right.

After the 'lady in waiting', as she called herself, had thoroughly constricted her ribs with the corset and weighed her down with layers of dress, she'd excused herself but not before urging her to "have fun". Abbie suspiciously followed her with her gaze out the door wondering why she would encourage her to "have fun". She dismissively shook her head and studied her reflection in the mirror.

Though it wasn't the most comfortable item of clothing she'd ever worn, Crane had managed to pick an appropriate size and cut for her, almost as if it were made specifically for her. The shoes were surprisingly comfortable and gave her a bit of a lift. Her natural curls framed her face and gently rested on her shoulders, lending a nice contrast to the lilac of the dress. She fought back a smile as she ran her fingers down the delicate details of the gown. On second thought, it really wasn't all that uncomfortable, it just took some getting used to.

As she posed in the mirror, a sudden flashback of walking down the toy section and scary looking porcelain dolls leering down at her from the shelves filled her mind. She shook off a shiver. Those dolls freaked the hell out of her with their unblinking eyes and ghostly complexions. Then again, those pale dolls were a far cry from what actual human beings looked like. They were an even further cry from looking like the princesses they claimed to be, whereas, in this dress, she felt like she could have definitely passed as genuine royalty.

Although, as she tucked her chin in and glanced down, she realized she had something none of those dolls or princesses did: boobs. They were perfection. She raised her eyebrow impressed with their plump roundness and perkiness. _Not bad, Mills_ , she smirked, congratulating herself.

"Lieutenant?"

Her smile slid off her face as she glanced up at Crane standing in the doorway. She expected him to be smirking his ass off or snickering mercilessly but not staring at her like a teenage boy sneaking his first dirty magazine. His eyes were glued to her ample chest.

She furrowed her brow. In the years that she'd known him, he'd never stared at somebody the way he was currently staring at her. She knew that look – she'd definitely had her share of those looks in her lifetime – Ichabod Crane was getting turned on by Abbie Mills' boobs in a corset. She scoffed disbelievingly, sucking in her lips to hold back a smile. Crane stood paralyzed until Abbie decided to break the trance.

"See something you like?"

His eyes shot up to hers as his features contorted into embarrassment, horrified at his blatant ogling. He blushed furiously and stammered, "I-I-I am not..."

"You're not what?" she questioned, biting her bottom lip to hold back a smile, blinking innocently.

His mouth silently opened and closed as he searched for a logical explanation for his inappropriate gaze. His hands twitched nervously. "I apologize, Lieutenant. I did not intend to…I was merely a-admiring the cut of your dress. It…suits you," he stammered breathlessly.

She smiled at him doubtfully. "Does it?"

He nodded, confirming her question with a throaty noise that suspiciously sounded like a whimper.

Abbie smiled at him knowingly and shook her head. She loved teasing him but knew her limits. Deciding to change the subject, she looked back at her reflection in the mirror, admiring the details of the dress. "So you picked this out then? Didn't spend too much on it did you?"

He took a couple of hesitant steps into her room, as he carefully kept his eyes on her profile. "The costume maker from our war reenactment group owed me a favor after I shared with her, pardoning the pun, the finer points of English hand embroidery. As recompense, I requested this dress to be altered to your measurements. I did not realize that it would be quite so...flattering."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. So he did have it specially made for her. The butterflies lightly fluttered in her stomach. It was such a sweet gesture but she was still stuck on what he'd just admitted to her. She really couldn't pass this opportunity up. He'd left it practically on a silver platter for her.

She turned toward him and crossed her arms. She tilted her head teasingly. "And how do you know my measurements, Crane?"

His hands immediately started twitching. He stuttered, "I-I-I…your…laundry. Clothing. I mean, washing clothes has its…perks."

She pursed her lips. "Mmhmm," she replied, not believing him for a second.

He smiled as he closed his eyes bashfully. He couldn't even believe his own words. She grinned and rolled her eyes amiably. Who would have thought her in a colonial getup would inspire all this flirting between them? She shook her head again as she tried to get their conversation back on neutral territory. "So this is what the ladies wore back then, hmm? Didn't realize how constricting these things could be." She shrugged her shoulders and adjusted the front of the dress.

"You are breathtaking, Lieutenant."

"Ha, you could say that again." She widened her eyes, avoiding his gaze. "Breath, all gone." She chuckled at her cheesy joke and nervously ran her hands down her slim waist suddenly very aware of the fact that she was wearing a very fancy dress in front of her very masculine partner. She cleared her throat and pulled at the fabric flowing around her. After a moment of what she thought was awkward silence, he complimented her again.

"Truly, Abbie, you are a vision to behold."

She glanced up to see him stare at her intently. She swallowed nervously and nodded, looking down at the dress again, desperate for a distraction from the tension in the air. It was quickly turning into another one of those tense moments that seemed to happen between them more often than not nowadays. She nervously inhaled. What she wouldn't do to escape that moment but instead of prolonging the uneasy air, Crane did what he knew best: he bowed deeply and extended his hand out to her. Her heart skipped a beat.

He could be such an easy target sometimes but then there were those moments when he would say or do something that turned her legs to jelly. This was one of those moments. Here he was, taking a bet meant to exploit his discomfort for the modern and turning it into an opportunity to not only woo her but to encourage her to embrace this well-hidden aspect of her personality. This aspect that included taking pleasure in being pampered and dressing up.

She rarely ever allowed herself to revel in those things because it made her feel self-conscious, vulnerable to criticizing. Though, being with him, those misgivings were less obvious. He never gave her a reason to feel ashamed to be vulnerable, especially now that she was dealing with the aftereffects of her months of isolation. Crane understood her yet he didn't shy away from pushing her outside of her comfort zone when she needed it. Like now for instance.

She smiled reluctantly and placed her hand in his, curtseying playfully. He slowly straightened his back and stepped closer. Rubbing her knuckles lightly, he gazed into her eyes. He tenderly smiled at her, momentarily silencing her self-doubts.

She glanced down and noticed he was dressed up in a sharp looking waistcoat, breeches, and shoes. She regarded him suspiciously. "The bet was for _me_ to get dressed up."

He glanced down at his attire then back at her with a smile. "I am merely rising to the occasion, Lieutenant."

"Rising to the occasion, huh?" she prodded teasingly.

He blushed and gently released her hand. Clearing his throat, he folded his jittery hands behind his back. He looked at her timidly. "Lieutenant, I humbly request your permission to escort you to a convivial event this afternoon."

She frowned. This wasn't part of the plan. It was one thing to dress up and play pretend around the house, another to go out into the real world and expose herself to ridicule. Maybe she'd been too hasty in calling this pampering. It was starting to sound like retribution for something she'd done. She squinted at him unsurely. "An event?"

He smiled gently and quickly explained himself. "The historical society has organized a charity event in which participants are to be dressed in colonial attire whilst partaking in a myriad of activities and merriment. The proceeds of which shall assist in providing local disadvantaged youth with mentoring programs and educational scholarships."

She blinked and sighed in relief. For a second there, she thought he was just going to parade her around town dressed like this, maybe even stop by her old precinct for good measure. Instead, he'd managed to not only pamper her and get her into a dress but to give her an opportunity to support one of her passions; helping out disadvantaged kids. Crane never ceased to surprise her.

Nevertheless, being in public dressed like this made her feel more than uncertain. "So like a costume party?" she asked hesitantly, trying to convince herself more than anything to not wimp out.

"Mmm, yes. I suppose it could be called as such."

"During the day?"

He nodded. "It is expected to draw in quite a crowd."

"No Jenny or Joe? Just the two of us? "

He nodded. She mirrored his gesture before exhaling slowly. She could do this. She needed to do this but first she needed to clear up something. Blinking up at him, she pointed out, "Date wasn't on the table when we made this bet, Crane."

He acquiesced. "Tis merely a show of appreciation for the activities you have so generously shared with me these past years."

Looking up at him, she reassured him, "You don't need to repay me for that."

He bowed his head slightly. "Of course not." He studied her eyes intensely with his piercing gaze before lowering his voice, "However, I admittedly and most selfishly desire more moments with you by my side, Lieutenant."

She rubbed the inside of her cheek with her tongue as she tried to hide her smile. When Ichabod Crane turned on the charm, he really turned on the charm. This man meant business. Maybe she could hasten the inevitable.

She took a step toward him coquettishly. She laid her hands on the lapels of his jacket, pretending to straighten them out. "So you want us to create some memories? _With_ this dress _on_?" She schooled her features as she looked up at him as seriously as she could manage.

He looked at her blankly as if processing her suggestion had driven him to a paralyzed state. He visibly swallowed and lowered his gaze to her full lips. His pink lips parted as she looked up at him calmly. He looked down at her hands on his chest. She could see his breath quicken. After a moment, he shakily inhaled. He swallowed again before a small smile slowly made its way onto his face. He placed his hands over hers before looking into her eyes once again.

He lowered his head near hers, his lips inches away from hers, and murmured, "You are not talking your way out of this one, Lieutenant."

She squeezed her eyes shut as she smiled. _Damn, caught in the act_ , she thought resignedly. She leaned her forehead against his chest and chuckled. She felt a slight rumble in his chest. Even though he had a knack for seeing right through her and knew she was just trying to avoid stepping out of her comfort zone, he didn't judge or take advantage of her vulnerability. Instead, he managed to make her feel safer than she'd ever felt before.

After their chuckles died down, she turned her cheek and rested it against his chest. He released his hold of her hands and pulled her into a warm embrace. He rested his bearded cheek against the top of her head as they shared in a quiet moment. After a while, they slowly pulled away with smiles on their faces. He took her small hands and raised them to his lips. He gently kissed each one before releasing them.

Content, she took a deep breath and stepped away. They looked at each other steadily as she released her breath. She flashed him a nervous smile. "I guess I better finish getting ready," she said quietly.

He smiled tenderly and nodded. He turned to walk out of her room but not before stopping at the doorway. He turned his head toward her. She looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Though this afternoon is reserved for philanthropic affairs, you would not receive any objections on my part if you wanted to place undressed activities on the table for tonight." He flashed her a mischievous smile, swiftly exited the room before his words had time to register.

She stood frozen to the spot, her mouth bobbing open and closed, trying to find the words to describe her surprise at his boldness. _He didn't just…did he?_ She laughed disbelievingly, shaking her head. _And there went all her nerves out the_ _window_ , she thought laughingly. She finished getting ready, a huge, inerasable smile on her face. Leave it to Ichabod Crane to completely blindside her in more ways than one.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the overkill of fluffiness in this one. :)**

 **Your fluff-enjoying writer,**

 **semul**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Y'all are so damn convincing and supportive so I've decided to turn this into a three part story. This one is a bit NSFW. I'll be changing the rating on part three. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Ouch, my feet hurt."

After a day of full of colonial themed activities, Abbie was exhausted to say the least. Who would have thought hanging out with a bunch of dressed up history geeks could be so much fun?

There had been food, displays, contests, and dancing. And, of course, Crane had her participating in all of them. They'd had so much fun that she hadn't even noticed the fact that she was wearing an uncomfortable corset or heels.

That quickly changed once they were away from the festivities. The shoes now pinched her toes and the corset dug into her ribs. It was getting to the point that it was painful just to move. Yet, she pushed on, the memories of the fun they had distracting her from the pain.

They walked arm in arm down the quiet sidewalk, music and laughter fading behind them. To avoid dealing with traffic and parking earlier, they decided to park in front of the archives a couple of blocks down, a decision she was now starting to regret. She grunted in annoyance as she quickly reached down to adjust her constricting shoe.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to carry you?"

She snorted, "I don't think anybody could carry me with all these layers on." She grimaced, adjusting the corset, "No, what I really want is to get out of this dress and these shoes."

He silently continued walking before quietly pointing out, "We are near the archives."

She gave him a curious look.

"Perhaps we could find you a change of clothing?"

The temptation to escape the confines of her corset and shoes was too good to pass up. She tried to sigh but grimaced when she realized how impossible it was to fill her lungs with air. "Yeah, s'good idea," she muttered.

He nodded at her as they continued on into the archives. The moment they stepped into the building, she clung to his elbow and ripped off her shoes. She sunk to the ground barefoot and closed her eyes. "Ahh, relief."

He smirked, outstretching his hand for her shoes. "You've demonstrated an impressive amount of tolerance given that you are unaccustomed to wearing such an elaborate ensemble."

"Obviously you've never seen me in Spanx and stilettos."

He gave her a strange look, unsure as to what spanking had to do with clothing. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, dismissing her comment. Changing the topic of conversation, she asked. "So are we good on the bet?"

He bowed his head slightly. "Your debt has been fully repaid."

They pushed open the doors to the archives. "Yeah? Teaches me to ever gamble against you."

"Rightfully so," he quipped as he shut the doors behind him, her shoes still in hand.

The playfully grinned at each other. The built-up adrenaline throughout the day slowly dissipating as the quietness enveloped them. Though the room was barely lit by the moonlight streaming through the windows, neither one of them made any attempt to turn on any lights or candles. It set a calming, intimate mood, a far cry from the hustle and bustle of the event.

Deciding to fill the abrupt lull in conversation, Abbie smoothed the sides of her dress before spinning around, her dress floating around her. "Although, I gotta say, this, right here, is pretty cool." She pointed out the whirling of her dress. "And the whole dancing thing. I mean it looked just like that scene from Cinderella or in Pride and Prejudice where everybody's in sync and twirling around. And those steps. I didn't know you could get down like that, Crane."

He chuckled modestly and bowed his head. "I am no Nijinsky but I am certainly no stranger to ballroom dancing."

She smiled and nodded, before recalling one move that stood out in particular. "What was that, that move? Where you..." She stepped and twirled awkwardly as she tried to reenact the step.

"Ah," Ichabod chimed as he quickly set down her shoes on the nearest table and he took her by the hand and waist. "Are you referring to this?" He stepped and twirled her about until she felt like she was floating on air.

She giggled mercilessly and yelped as he continued maneuvering about the darkened archives, careful to not bump into the various tables. He hummed an old song she'd never heard before as the light of the moon softly illuminated them. She clung to his shoulder and buried her face in his arm as she continued laughing uncontrollably.

After nearly tripping over their feet, he stopped and joined her in her glee. He smiled widely as he held her hand near his heart and kept her waist firmly against him. He gazed upon her adoringly, cherishing the reappearance of her carefree attitude that had been missing upon her return. He loved seeing her smile and laugh. It put his soul at ease.

He had been uncertain if their outing would inspire detestation or reluctant acquiescence. When he'd won the chess game, quite unexpectedly in all honesty, he'd spent an entire day thinking about what he would have her wear. Curiously, his thoughts led him directly to a lilac colored dress he had seen amongst the collection of colonial reenactment clothing. Fortuitously, the costume maker owed him a favor and the historical society had a charity event planned for the end of the month. T'was as if fate had intervened solely to gift him with an opportunity to woo her the only way he knew how: as a colonial gentleman in love.

Subsequently, it not only provided him with a reason to court her without frightening her but it managed to coax out the features of her personality that had been tempered after enduring months of isolation. Her spiritedness and lightheartedness had finally emerged. She glowed with contentment. He thoroughly, albeit greedily, relished in it. For even though the event had ended and the night would come to its inevitable conclusion, he did not want to part from her side. He needed her close to him, warming him with her presence, filling his heart with her joy.

Once their laughter and quiet teasing had died down, she looked up at him, exhaling noisily, and smiled happily. "This was fun. First time ever, I'm actually kind of glad I lost."

"As am I."

She wrinkled her nose, and playfully poked his chest. He chuckled. Their smiles faded as they continued to stare at each other, their touching bodies swaying intuitively. She stopped and swallowed nervously. He studied her face as if looking for a sign.

"My corset."

He knit his brow in confusion.

"It's really digging in there..."

"Of course." He quickly released her. "Mmm, let's see. Clothes. I think...ah, yes!" His voice wandered as he began his search for an extra set of clothes for her.

She smiled tenderly as she followed him around the room with her eyes. He was more than what she could have ever imagined. Though he never said it, she knew he loved her. She could see it in his dedication toward her, in his tender gazes, and his never-ending patience and understanding. She saw it in the way he did everything he could to see her content and in the way that he gave her the space she needed to not lose herself. She'd never seen him so fulfilled as when he kept the two of them satisfied. It was as if his happiness was entwined with hers.

The realization terrified her. She inhaled carefully. Her instinct was to run away, get as far away from all of this as possible, but her heart knew it would only bring her pain. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving him, rejecting him, of not taking this opportunity and just running with it. She wanted all this. She wanted him, outdated clothes and all. She took a steadying breath and decided to take a leap of faith.

His voice carried in from the other room. "I've recovered a long-forgotten Sleepy Hollow police department sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants. If you don't object to demoting yourself from your FBI status, at least in regard to clothing choice, these should suffice." He stopped in front of her and held the clothing out to her.

She swallowed nervously and turned her back toward him. She shakily inhaled and rested her hand over her jittery stomach. This was it. This was her chance. She pulled her hair up with the other hand. "Untie me?"

Silence filled the archives. A beat passed before her insecurities settled in. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe everything she had picked up had all been in her head. She turned her head slightly and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

He stood completely still. His hand tightly gripped the extra set of clothing. She couldn't make out his facial expression due to the dimly lit room but she assumed it was as stoic as the rest of him. She blinked rapidly. _This was stupid. I shouldn't have pushed it. Why'd I have to go and ruin it_ , she thought bitterly.

She lowered her hair and slightly turned toward him, fumbling through giving him a way out. "Or I could just..."

"No," he said firmly, the word echoing throughout the archives. "No," he repeated quietly. "Please, Lieutenant, allow me."

She looked at him unsurely and hesitantly turned back around, pulling her hair up once again. After a moment, the sound of his boots echoed throughout the archives as he slowly approached her. She felt his fingertips on her back. She clutched at the material against the front of her body, bracing herself for what was to come. Her body trembled in anticipation.

He slowly undid the buttons of the dress until he reached the bottom of the trail. The back of the dress fell open, exposing the lacing of the corset. She could hear him take in quiet, shallow breaths. He wet his lips before his unsteady fingers fell upon the garment. He untied the knot and began pulling the lacing undone. With each swift pull, Abbie could feel her body expand in relief and the cool air of the room soothe her overheated torso. Goosebumps crawled up her arms and back. It was all she could do to stop from moaning aloud from the sheer relief. Her breath began to quicken in pace with her thundering heart.

With one last pull, the corset came open. Abbie stood still. This was it. It was now or never. She slowly released her grip on the clothing. She eased her arms out of the dress and it pooled around her waist. The corset abruptly fell to the ground.

And there she stood in her sheer chemise – braless – and with the bottom half of a colonial dress falling off her hips. She bit her lip as she slid the dress and stockings off her and to the floor. Crane took a step back as the edges of her dress fell upon his boots. She stood still, her back still toward him, only this time, the only thing preserving her modesty were her thin chemise and lacy pair of underwear. She took a deep breath and turned around.

His breath hitched. His eyes leisurely roamed over her soft form. His jaw went slack as he took in the tautness of her stomach and arms, the curves of her hips and waist, and the fullness of her exposed breasts. She was a heavenly angel illuminated by the soft moonlight, sent from the heavens above to both humble and awe. He was an unworthy man blessed to witness her glory.

"Is this...?" she asked hesitantly, searching for any signs of uncertainty on his part.

"Oh, Abbie," he whispered adoringly. "This...you are absolute perfection."

She looked down timidly before stepping out of the dress and toward him. He stood completely still as she rested her small hands on his waistcoat. Her fingers traced the pattern before delicately landing on the buttons. She slowly undid them and looked up at him awaiting his reaction. He kept his eyes on hers and shrugged the long coat off his shoulders. She slid the vest off along with it. He rested his hands on her small waist, his thumbs brushing the sides of breasts through the translucent material.

She reached up to unlace his shirt, exposing his manly chest. She ran her fingers up and down the planes of his chest, appreciating the firmness and broadness of it. She looked up at him and raised herself on her tiptoes. He leaned down and his eyelids fluttered shut.

She kissed him, softly, tentatively at first. She studied his reaction after each feathery kiss. He seemed contently lost in her gentle caresses. Her heart danced in euphoria. She shut her eyes tightly and gripped handfuls of his shirt, pulling him down, and hungrily devoured his lips. He tasted of sweet glory. He moaned against her mouth as she savored him. They explored each other's lips and mouths, actively seeking a comfortable pace and position.

After realizing their height difference only served to strain his neck, Ichabod growled in frustration. He wanted no distraction from reveling in the paradise her lips provided. Thus, he lowered his hands to grip her ass and lifted her. She immediately wrapped her legs around him, pulling her warm center closer to his waist. He broke the kiss and lowered his lips to her slender neck, worshiping every inch, licking the sharp angles of her clavicle. She sighed and tilted her head to give him better access. She tasted of salty bliss.

He slowly began walking toward the nearest table. He set her down on the edge and reached behind her to sweep off the books and papers that lay upon it to the floor. Now, at a better angle, he reached up and held both sides of her face, his long fingers edging into her hair. He slowly worshiped her lips, tugging, licking, sucking, until she whimpered for more. The sounds of their kisses and moans echoing throughout the room.

She pulled him closer to her with her legs and rolled her hips against him. His body jerked forward, his arousal pushing against her. They broke the kiss as they both groaned in pleasure at the sudden sensation. She recaptured his lips quickly before reaching for the bottom of his shirt. She needed him, all of him, right now. Before she could pull his shirt past his chest, he grabbed her hands to stop her. She looked at him in confusion, her chest rapidly rising and falling. He looked up at her, just as breathless, undeniable passion in his eyes.

"One moment."

She furrowed her brow as he quickly kissed her hands and hurriedly dashed into the other room. She heard some scraping and dragging, then a flap of a blanket. She saw a soft, warm glow emanate from the room. After a few minutes, he returned with a smile upon his face with no boots or stockings on his feet. She looked at him strangely.

Here she sat, in her underwear, legs dangling off the edge of table, sexually frustrated as hell and there he stood oddly satisfied with himself. If she wasn't so damn turned on, she might have had enough willpower to leave. Though, as he determinedly walked toward her, his eyes devouring her, she knew no amount of willpower would make her leave those archives anytime soon.

He approached her, smirking seductively, lifted her off the table, and set her down on her bare feet. He silently took her hand, kissed it gently, and led her to the other room.

"Crane…," she said edgily, warily following him.

He didn't stop until they reach the entryway of the next room. When she saw what he had done, a smile crept on her face.

* * *

 ** _Hey again! Please don't be mad, there will be a part three. It started out as fluff but has evolved into something else entirely so I'm trying to get my bearings on this one. This is my first time writing smut so I'm taking my time. Please bear with me. Thank you for the support! Love you all!_**

 ** _Your freaking out writer,_**

 ** _semul_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Final part. Rated M. Enjoy!_**

* * *

The glow of the fireplace illuminated the spacious area in front of it. The chairs and end tables had been dragged away, a pile of blankets and cushions arranged in its stead, a familiar red checkered blanket lay atop the pile. Abbie bit her bottom lip and suppressed a grin. She looked around. Candles on various surfaces were lit, setting an undeniably romantic mood. Leave it to Ichabod Crane to interrupt a perfectly ravishing make out session to redecorate a room just for her. Her heart filled with emotion.

He pulled her with him until they stood in front of the warm fireplace. She gazed at him intently awaiting his next move. He closed his eyes and took both of her hands to his lips, gently kissing every digit, her palms, and finally the inside of her wrists. She shakily inhaled as her skin tingled with each caress. She could tell he was taking complete pleasure in his task. His features were in that familiar calm, blissful mode as if he were tasting pure heaven. She shivered, eyelashes fluttering. _God, he was good at this_ , she thought. Her stomach flip-flopped in anticipation. Her stiff nipples pushed against the sheer fabric of her chemise. Her heart fluttered in her chest. If these chaste kisses had this effect on her, she couldn't imagine what the rest of the night would bring.

Once he was done worshipping her hands, he lowered them to the hem of his shirt. He looked up at her through his thick eyelashes and nodded.

"Proceed."

She closed her eyes and giggled. How is it that he could go from sexy British manly man to total dork in mere seconds? She chuckled quietly as he coyly smiled at her, pleased by his ability to bring levity to their intense situation. She shook her head playfully before lifting his shirt up as high as she could reach. He hastily pulled it off completely, his hair getting messily tousled in the process.

They smiled gently at each other as he tossed the shirt to the floor and they drew in closer. She rested her hands on his warm, firm stomach and looked up at him searchingly. He gripped her arms gently as they regarded each other. Their smiles faded. He wet his lips and his Adam's apple bobbed. Peeking the tip of his pink tongue, her mind went blank all except for one thought: she needed to taste him. She reached up with one hand to grab the back of his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss. His hands rested lightly upon her back until the kiss turned passionate, urgent. He pulled her close, their bodies vibrating with feverish energy.

She broke the kiss and began skimming over his chest with her lips, her hands possessively gripping his back. She branded every inch of skin, paying extra attention to the deep scar near his heart. He closed his eyes and dropped his trembling hands to his sides as she continued marking him as hers, her breasts brushing against his torso. It made him gasp and shudder with pleasure. The arousal she coaxed out with her caresses was pushing him to the brink of madness. She slid her fingers over his defined lean stomach, her nails lightly scratching him as they made their journey to the waistband of his trousers. He clenched his muscles, stopping himself from jolting forward from the pleasant sensation. He slowly released a controlled breath and drowsily opened his eyes to look upon her, a feeling of utter intoxication falling over him. She was beyond exquisite. This was more than what he could have conjured, more than what he could have dreamed. She stared up at him as she unbuttoned his trousers and gently pulled them down. His breath left his body at the sight.

She slowly crouched down to slide his trousers to his ankles. She looked up at him from her lower position. He wore a pair of boxers she'd bought him upon his return to Sleepy Hollow a few months back. She could see his arousal already evident through the thin material. She swallowed thickly, her heart beating wildly. There was no going back after this. She locked her eyes on his chest and slowly stood. Laying a hand on his torso, she contemplated the brown hair sprinkled across his broad chest. She took a steadying breath but it did nothing to quash her sudden trepidation.

Sensing her hesitancy, he reached down to cup her cheek. He affectionately rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb until she looked up. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she leaned into his hand. Her nerves were getting to her. She had built this moment up in her head and now that it was here she was nervous as hell.

Once they crossed this line, things would change. Not that she didn't welcome change, it's just that opening themselves up like this would inevitably lead to revealing their innermost vulnerabilities to each other. Yes, she'd shared much with Crane these past years, more than she had with anyone else, but taking this step would give him the right to dig deeper into her soul, to bury himself within it, making it impossible to ever see him as just her partner. He would have her heart and she would have his. Their destiny would be more tightly entwined than ever before.

It wouldn't be just sex, this would be tearing down one of her dependable walls she'd spent most of her life keeping up and letting him in. It would be him deciding to maintain this newly discovered side of their bond whilst conscientiously ensuring not to repeat the mistakes of the past. It would be the two of them choosing to move forward in their unpredictable world as a couple and face all the risks involved in exposing that vulnerability. She took another steadying breath and looked up at him anxiously. This would change them.

Yet, as she gazed into his serene eyes, she knew that if there was anybody in this world that she could trust enough to let in, it was him. If there was anybody who deserved a chance at winning her heart, it was him. He looked at her in concern. He could sense her apprehension even though she hadn't spoken a word. She sighed in relief. Though their relationship would change, their bond would be as strong as ever, that much was clear.

"Are you certain?" he asked cautiously, giving her yet another opportunity to change her mind.

She searched his gaze. Yes, she was nervous but she wanted this. She wanted him. Badly. More than anything, she wanted to take the intimacy they'd naturally developed over the years, this yearning and tension, and allow it to reach its well-deserved fruition. She wanted to feel good. She wanted him to feel good. They both deserved it. They both needed it.

She nodded and throatily responded, "Yes."

He nodded and continued searching her eyes. He slowly leaned down and gently kissed her, still cupping her cheek. She sighed resolutely as his lips parted from hers. She was ready. Sliding her hands along his arms, she took his hands, leading him to the makeshift bed. They never broke eye contact, their trust flowing between them. She released her grip and sank down to the soft yet firm pile of blankets and cushions. He carefully kneeled before her and situated himself closer to her.

He leaned forward and captured her lips once more, entwining his tongue with hers, seeking out her taste like a thirsty traveler. Once he'd thoroughly satiated his thirst, his fingers slowly slid underneath her chemise caressing her firm stomach then her lower back. She shivered at the contact. His hands were hot but his soft touch was not enough. She needed more. She broke the kiss and reached for the hem of the chemise, signaling that she was ready to get rid of the article of clothing. He pulled the thin material off her body and over her head, discarding it across the room. He quickly buried his bearded face in the center of her chest, pushing her down to the mattress in the process. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. She moaned as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

His beard deliciously rubbed against her as his mouth and tongue explored the entirety of her neck and ample chest, his lips eventually landing on her erect peak. His hot tongue lazily swirled around the taut skin, his teeth gently grazing the sensitive bud, before tugging it into his mouth. She gasped. He knew exactly what he was doing and she was ever so grateful. She wasn't sure how she would feel if she had to coach him through something like this. The thought quickly disappeared as he managed to draw out a loud moan from her lips.

Abbie's core was on fire. This man definitely knew what he was doing. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped fistfuls of his hair, arching her back as his attentions extracted groans of delight from both his and her throat. In all honesty, how or when he learned to do what he was so expertly doing was the furthest thing from her mind. The only thing that she cared about was this moment and the way he was making her feel so good. _So damn good_ , she thought hazily.

After thoroughly worshipping one nipple, he released it from his mouth, the cool air shocking the delicate skin into an even tighter bud. She gasped, all coherent thought leaving her in an instant. He immediately found his way to other, providing it with just as much reverence, slowly and attentively. She loudly sighed in ecstasy. The pull of pleasure sent shocks to her core. She could feel her arousal dampening the lace of her panties. She was ready.

After he had familiarized himself with the taste of her delicate peaks, he continued his journey down her body, kissing and licking every inch of her stomach. He made soft moaning noises that made her toes curl in anticipation. His beard gave each of his kisses a rough edge that only managed to drive her wilder. She excitedly gripped his hair as he made his journey downwards.

His tongue drew circles around her naval, dragging its way to the waistband of her panties. He nosed at them impatiently, his hot breath warming her through the thin lace. He didn't need to say a word. She quickly reached to slide them down her thighs. He hastily pulled them off her legs and discarding them along with the chemise. He was eager. She trembled with excitement.

When he lowered his shoulders and roughly pulled her legs over his shoulders on either side of his head, she nearly died. It was their first time but it appeared that he was determined as hell to make it good for her and she wasn't about to object. He kissed the insides of her thighs, dragging his lips against the sensitive skin, his hot breath rousing her to grip the blanket beneath her. She bit her lip to stop herself from shouting out in excitement.

After thoroughly worshipping her sturdy thighs, he finally arrived at her sultry center. He paused to look up at her, locking desirous gazes. Her heart beat violently. He was actually going to do this. This was happening. He slightly raised his eyebrow as he lowered his face and took a slow swipe with his tongue. She gripped the blanket harder as she exhaled loudly. He drug his tongue back and forth across her slick folds until reaching her sensitive bud. He licked at it gently, still attempting to hold her fluttering gaze. She gasped sharply. His tongue sent shocks of pleasure throughout her body. She breathed heavily, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, her lips parted slightly, her hips softly undulating. He was making her feel _so_ good but she wanted more, she needed more.

Continuing his intense eye contact, his tongue swirled around her sensitive bud before drawing it in between his glossy lips. She threw her head back as her hips arched off the mattress. She indistinctly cried out a curse. He smiled smugly as he continued pleasuring her. Her hands wildly reached out for purchase, the grip on the blanket not enough to deal with the ecstasy she was experiencing. So she gripped his hair tightly with one hand, the other gripping the pillow beneath her head, seductive sighs escaping her full lips. Her whimpers and sighs, his moans and wet tongue, it filled the air like an erotic symphony playing toward its eventual crescendo.

He became so completely enthralled with her taste and responsiveness, he forgot to keep his eyes open. His lips brushed, his tongue lapped, his teeth grazed, his breath warmed, and his moans vibrated against her. It built up a pool of warm desire at her center. The warmth started spreading from her core up her spine. He momentarily removed his mouth from her and taking one of his sinfully long fingers, gently penetrated her folds. She whimpered in sheer euphoria. She clenched around him as he slid his long middle finger in and out of her. After a few shallow thrusts, his finger became soaked with her juices. He inserted another finger, this time sinking deeper inside her, curving like a dream. She gripped his hair harder. The pressure built up inside her as he continued moving his fingers like a skilled musician playing his favorite instrument. He lowered his head once again, firmly attaching his mouth to her sensitive bud, his tongue lapping at her folds. She thrust her pelvis forward, seeking all the pleasure he was bestowing upon her.

A deep rumble from his chest and an astonishing swirl of his tongue, sent vibrations shooting throughout her body. Suddenly, an unexpected, delicious shock shot through her core. She closed her eyes as her hips arched into him, muffling his moans. He held them with a strong grip, preventing her from crushing his head while she achieved pure bliss. Her thighs shook. She cried out silently as her breath tried to find her. Once she found it, a weak wail passed through her lips. Everything inside her lit up, her muscles contracted around his fingers, her center heated up like lava. She kept a firm hold on him as she came hard, shouting out his name.

"Crane!"

After a few breathless moments, she finally floated down from her cloud of elation. Panting, she peered down at him. He looked up at her through half-lidded yet fully dilated eyes. His hair was a mess, his skin glowed with a light blush, his smiling mouth and beard glistening with her juices. He looked like he had been thoroughly ravished, even though it had been quite the opposite. He gave her a self-satisfied look before giving her one last sensual lick as he kept his eyes on hers. She cried out in throbbing pleasure. He was going to be the end of her.

Feeling too sensitive from the orgasm, she whimpered and pulled on his hair. She wanted more but first she needed to catch her breath. He received her message and began kissing his way up her stomach, leaving a tingling, wet trail of her desire on her skin. He settled between her legs, his hardness pressing against her. She whimpered wantingly. It was becoming more and more difficult to restrain herself from pinning him down and having her way with him. If she did, it would certainly end things more quickly than she wanted. She needed him in control of their pace since she was in control of pretty much everything else. It was a compromise he hadn't demanded of her for but one that she was willing to make.

Sliding his way up her body, he once again stopped to pay homage to her ample chest. She groaned with gratification and then impatience once she'd caught her breath. After experiencing his thorough attentions, she desperately needed him inside her. Her core was painfully clenching in anticipation. She couldn't wait any longer and his pace was giving her no indication of it happening anytime soon. He needed some prompting. She grabbed the sides of his face and tilted it toward her.

"Crane, now."

He pulled away breathlessly, his eyes filling with a longing she was sure would melt her insides. He nodded eagerly and immediately kneeled back, directing his attention to carefully extricating his boxers around his hard member and off his body. Once they had been discarded, she bit her lip as her eyes darkened. It looked like she wasn't the only one who'd gotten worked up from his attentions.

The dusky hair on his chest and abdomen trailed down to a thick patch of curls. When her eyes landed on his cock, they widened in admiration. He was thick, long, and delectably stiff. She throbbed in anticipation. It bobbed with heft, his tip glistened with evidence of his arousal. She couldn't help but lick her lips. He was exquisite. And the best part, he was all hers.

Ichabod looked down at her uncertainly. Her eyes were focused on his erect member. He felt a mixture of pride and timidity. Questions invaded his thoughts. What if he wasn't the right size? What if he did something wrong? What if he wasn't what she wanted?

Living in the 21st century had awoken several insecurities and in this moment, a wave of them had washed over him. He couldn't help it. There she was laying before him, as beautiful as the divine goddesses he'd read about in his youth. Her naked body perfection, flawless and irresistible. And, here he was, an unworthy fopdoodle knelt before her glorious alter, attempting to provide her with all the pleasures she deserved. Were he a wiser man, he would have resisted at making such an attempt. She deserved absolute perfection, not a fool such as he.

Yet, nobody had warned him that a goddess tasted of the most delectable honey, that the sounds she'd make were more entrancing than that of a siren, or that once he had gained the knowledge of such things that he would become incurably addicted to this treasure he had uncovered. It was an immense amount of realization to process. Though, right now was not the time for reflection. What he needed to know was could she accept him? Would she allow him to luxuriate in her perfect form?

After her eyes fractionally widened for a moment, she licked her lips and smiled seductively at him. He let out a breath of relief. Though, his alleviation lasted but a moment before she quickly sat up and reached for his neck pulling him down for a passionate kiss. He moaned, never leaving her lips, positioning himself between her legs, spreading his own legs enough to lower himself. When he felt her impatiently push her wet heat against him, his eyebrows arched in astonishment. She was as aroused as he. He moaned in elation. She would be his undoing, his ruin and his restoration.

Resting his weight on his forearms on either side of her, his back arched to make up for their bodies' difference in length. She moaned covetously as she lowered her hand to his thick cock. She gave him a few quick pumps, coating him with his own arousal. He broke the kiss and hissed as he squeezed his eyes shut in utter pleasure. She guided him to her wet folds. She impatiently pulled at his hips as he slowly pushed inside her. The vein in his forehead bulged as he focused all his willpower on not thrusting or coming undone.

Though his tiny goddess was aggressive, she was still more petite than any woman he'd ever been with and his size wasn't exactly average, even for this time. He didn't want to hurt her yet it was difficult to not hastily bury himself within her. His sensitive tip, which had scarcely penetrated her glorious entrance, sent sparks of pure delight radiating up his spine. It was heaven. Her tight, warm, wet walls massaged him as he slowly pushed in further. She whimpered causing him to immediately stop.

He murmured breathlessly, "Abbie, can you...do you..."

She responded in kind. "Yeah, more, more."

He pushed deeper inside her with a groan. She moaned loudly in pleasure. His body broke out in a sweat from his exertion.

"Yeah, oh my God, yeah," she sighed, slowly lowering her hands to grip his ass.

He couldn't withhold his hips any longer. They thrust forward until he was completely sheathed inside her. She cried out and tightly gripped him. He let out a whimper of shameful pleasure. He'd gone too fast. Had he hurt her? He looked down at her in concern. Her face was contorted into one of complete pleasure as she sought her breath. Once it had returned to her, she began grinding her hips against his. She desperately sought out the friction she desired, soft sounds escaping her lips.

He grimaced, attempting to restrain himself. "Are you...?"

She opened her eyes in realization, only to have them roll back in ecstasy as she ground her hips again, feeling his hard, thick cock stretch her in the most delightful way possible. "Oh, fuck yes."

They both let out a brief chortle at her eloquence as they sought out each other's lips. They kissed, attempting to find their flow once again. Once they'd found it, Crane rolled his hips into her, thrusting as shallowly, gently as he could. Abbie felt hot. He felt hot. His sizable shaft touched her in places that sent incredible sensations spreading throughout her body.

He continued plunging into her, his pace slowly increasing with each moan of her approval. He lowered his head near hers, resting his forehead on the mattress doing his best to maintain his balance and pace. His body broke out in a sweat. They moaned as he stroked in and out of her with fervency. The blankets beneath them dampening from the exertion they were putting forth. What he was doing felt fucking prodigious but she needed something more, a little something to push her past that point again. So she tightened her legs around his sweaty form until he stopped moving.

"Get on your back," she commanded breathlessly.

He breathed heavily as he looked at her curiously. Due to his intense focus, her demand took more time than usual to process. After a moment, the words registered: she wanted to be on top. He raised his eyebrows in realization and carefully pulled out, immediately flipping over on his back. Whatever his goddess commanded, he would obey without question. He awaited her eagerly.

She climbed on top of him, kissing his damp chest as she straddled his hips. She rubbed herself gently against the entirety of his length. His sensitive underside glided against her wet folds sending sparks of pleasure throughout his groin. He groaned loudly, his hips undulating against her. She smirked in between her expressions of pleasure. He wasn't the only one who knew how to make this feel good.

He murmured her name as he gazed upon her divine form through his hazy, desirous eyes. Her impeccable breasts rose and fell in sync with her heaving chest. Her skin glistened with sweat, glowing from exertion. She flipped her hair from her face as she continued sliding against him. She looked glorious, as if mounted upon her rightful throne.

She grabbed his hard cock and gently sank on him until he was fully inside her. He looked down as they finalized their union. His erect member had completely disappeared inside her sweet opening. It was a vision to behold. He tilted his head back and moaned in ecstasy. He felt himself swell within her. Nothing had ever felt this good. She slowly slid up and down his hard length until she found her rhythm.

"Oh, Abbie. God's wounds," he sputtered out, gripping her ass against him. He drove his hard cock deep inside her, unable to control his thrusts.

Seeing him nearly come undone, stoked her fire. Even though it was their first time, she wanted to test their limits. She leaned forward, resting her hands on his chest, and started pounding her ass firmly against him, the sounds of their deep moans and the sinful slapping of skin reverberating throughout the room. Not satisfied with the friction, she began to ride him hard. Her breasts bounced as she mercilessly rammed herself on him.

He gazed at her, mesmerized by her small, powerful body aggressively riding him into oblivion. He reached out to palm her untamed breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. She leaned back on her hands resting on his thighs and threw her head back in pleasure, her hips gyrating against him, desperately seeking his friction. He gripped her swiveling hips tightly. Her name fell from his lips as a chanting prayer.

The tightness started building up inside her again as she swirled against him. Her skin glistened from her vigorous actions. She reached down to sensitive bud to push her past her peak. Immediately noticing her movements, he lowered his hand upon hers. Mimicking her actions with his thumb, he firmly rubbed circles against her.

After a few moments of blissful friction, her body jerked as a sudden pulsation shot through her core and up through the rest of her body. She stilled against him, grabbing his wrists and pulling them to the sides of her hips as she rode the waves of her orgasm, her breath escaping her in a loud wail. Her mind went blank. Her lungs were in shock. Her body quivered from the intensity of her release. Her thighs tried to squeeze together but when they couldn't, she erratically thrust against his pelvis.

Ichabod closed his eyes and grunted at the sensation of her muscles contracting against his hard length, her thighs crushing his hips. Her tightness held him in a vice grip. She whimpered and grinded against him. He could feel her hot nectar spill from her, trickling down his painfully rigid member. He was on the precipice of losing himself and he wasn't sure if he would last long enough to ask her how she wanted him.

Once her pulsations faded, she instinctively sought out his hands. She entwined their fingers together. They gasped for air as they gazed at each other. She slowly grinded against him, her juices pooling down on him, indecent gushing sounds instigated by her sensual movements filling the room. They both knit their brows and groaned in approval. He gripped her hands tightly and clenched his jaw.

"Oh, treasure, I cannot withhold myself much longer."

She rolled her hips in response and clenched her muscles around him, he gasped in breathlessly. Smiling tiredly at the sensual torture she was inflicting, she released their entwined hands, leaned forward, and licked the hollow of his neck, dragging her hot tongue across his slick salty skin to his earlobe. She gently tugged at the fleshy skin with her teeth. She wasn't worried about pregnancy, she'd begun her birth control regiment when she returned from the catacombs. Though, she wasn't exactly in a state of mind to get into an explanation of modern contraceptives with him at this very moment. Instead, she sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck.

He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly, the veins in his throat stretching tightly in an effort to restrain himself. She smiled smugly. She liked how she'd reduced him to a puddle of desire but loved that he was evermore attentive to her needs, wants, and what she would allow to be done to her, even in the current state he was in.

Deciding to end his torture, she lowered her voice and murmured in his ear, "Then don't hold back."

He unleashed a roar as his hips suddenly thrust forward by their own accord. She yelped in surprise and desperately clung to his shoulders, afraid he would buck her off with the force of his hips. He pulled her tightly against him, gripping her back as he sought out her friction. Her small yet strong body shook as she received his fierce pounds.

Her initial surprised yelps quickly turned into a droning moan of pure ecstacy. He felt incredible, deep, thick, and pounding. She could feel herself opening for him, her walls slick and sensitive to his delicious friction, his firm, thick tip pushing against her womb. He murmured her name against her hair as he continued ramming into her. His breathless moans and relentless actions managed to spark yet another series of initial tremors inside her her. How he'd managed to bring her to her third orgasm of the night, she had no idea. Though, as she felt his strong arms hold her tightly, her breasts jostle against his manly chest, his rich voice moan her praises, and his thick cock fill her over and over again as if he'd been been made only for her, she realized it was their bodies making up for all that lost time. All those wasted opportunities had finally found sweet release.

Her soaking center and his ferocious thrusts filled the room with obscenely wet noises. Their groans and slapping, sweaty skin echoing throughout the room. She widened her legs and felt that delicious friction against her pelvis.

"Fuck me," she whimpered in ecstasy, feeling her body tingle weightlessly.

He responded in kind with his eyes squeezed shut, "God, yes."

After a few feverish propulsions, the coil of his release sprung. He arched his pelvis into hers with a silent moan, filling her entirely with his length. It was enough to push her over the edge with him. He shouted her name, as he mindlessly released himself inside her, the powerful surge of his hot cum pouring from him. A fleeting thought of filling her with children passed his mind but quickly vanished as he felt her clench around him, expelling another intense spurt of seed from him. He bellowed out in fervor.

She vibrated in desire, gripping his shoulders as she muffled out a cry of pleasure in his chest. Her dripping center pulsated around his throbbing cock. He choked out a loud grunt as he gripped her ass and impaled her sweet core, filling her to the hilt. She sobbed out a choked wail of pleasure. He felt incredible. He continued firmly hammering into her until he had completely emptied himself inside her with a final, loud grunt. His tense, sweaty body collapsed to the ground.

Abbie weakly lay on top of him, her cheek resting on his heaving, slick chest, her own weary body glistening in sweat. They lay still for a moment catching their breaths and blinking in disbelief. This had been unexpected. What they had done to each other surpassed lovemaking. It was more than what they could have imagined. It was more than what they could have possibly anticipated. It was straight up earth-shattering.

And, yet, tonight had been the natural conclusion to all those years of an intense partnership and undeniable tension. All of those repressed urges, the suppressed emotion, had culminated into the best sex they'd ever had. Who would have thought a game of chess and a tight corset would be the straw that broke the camel's back?

Abbie let out a breathless laugh. With his fingers tracing lazy circles on her back, Crane grunted out a noise, wordlessly questioning her amusement.

"So this is your idea of undressed activities?"

Crane chuckled weakly, his chest vibrating against her. "Well, I did say we could leave it on the table."

"I think we're way past leaving it on the table."

They laughed weakly, their smiles fading as their bodies cooled from their frenzied activity. Abbie laid several kisses upon his chest, as she slowly extricated herself from his now softening form. The gasped at their separation. She pulled herself up his body and captured his lips with hers, reveling in a slow, sensual kiss. His hands gently rest against the small of her back as they leisurely enjoyed each other's taste.

They languidly continued luxuriating in their newfound lovers' caresses, eventually leading to a second round of lovemaking, this time, tender and slow. After they'd momentarily satisfied their need for one another, they cleaned up and prepared themselves to go home.

Abbie, now barefoot and clad in a Sleepy Hollow Police Department sweatshirt and sweatpants, drew in her new lover in a tight embrace before the doors of the archives. She held her once discarded corset and he gripped her shoes, her dress draped over his arm. Due to the added height of his boots, he had to lean down to properly embrace her short, shoe-less form.

He gently swayed in her arms, still euphoric from their nocturnal activities. His once impeccable costume was now disheveled and unbuttoned. He couldn't care less. The love that had grown in his heart could not bear to make room for any other emotion. He held his newfound treasure tightly and rested his chin atop her head. She was his goddess, his treasure, and he was her man, her Crane. They had entered these archives as two platonic partners and were leaving as a loving couple. It was a fantasy made reality.

Abbie sighed. "This was…today was…"

He softly smiled at her attempt to thank him. "You're welcome, Lieutenant."

She gently raised her brow and tiredly peered up at him. "Humble much?"

He closed his eyes bashfully. "I was referring to the day's activities, not our most recent nocturnal ones. For that, I cannot possibly take credit."

She closed her eyes sleepily and burrowed her cheek against his firm chest, feeling the rumble from words against her ear. She was tired. Her entire body felt deliciously sore and exhausted. She just wanted to go home and pass out on her warm bed, preferably with her incredibly skilled…what should she call him? Her boyfriend? Her lover? She knit her brow. Why make it complicated? To her, he would always be her Crane. _My Crane_. She liked the sound of that.

She smiled softly and tiredly mumbled a response to his strange statement, hoping it would move them along and closer to that warm bed she was longing for, "Mmm, yeah?"

He kissed the top of her head, murmuring into her hair. "Unequivocally. I was helplessly seduced by your feminine charms."

She frowned. That had woken her up. She leaned back and scoffed up at him in disbelief. "Feminine charms? You're going with that? Really?"

He knit his brow and looked down at her, acting serious. "Of course."

She lightly sucked in her cheeks and nodded. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmm, because I remember your dancing being what set it all off. All those moves and those eyes you were making. I, mean, come on, Crane. That was all you."

He bit back a smile. "Oh, please. It was entirely your doing with your smile and your dress and your…everything else. Obviously, it was you." He looked away, a smirk playing on his face.

She fought back a giggle, anticipating the direction their conversation was going. Schooling her features, she raised her eyebrow. "Yeah? You wanna bet?"

He looked at her intriguingly, his eyebrow mirroring hers. "Oh, Lieutenant. I shall take you up on that wager whole-heartedly."

She stood on her tiptoes and played with the front of his shirt. She looked up at him seductively and lowered her voice. "You'll lose."

He swallowed visibly before lowering his lips near hers. "I eagerly look forward to it," her murmured, his warm breath tickling her lips.

"Shall we seal this accord?" she asked breathlessly, her eyelids heavy with desire.

He captured her lips. She captured his heart.

* * *

 ** _Hey, y'all! So, what did you think of my first attempt at smut? ;P_**

 ** _Apologies for it taking so long. It was difficult to find motivation to finish any of my stories after that horrific ending to our beloved show. I'd never witnessed a character die so suddenly and unfairly._**

 ** _After investing my emotions, my time, and my writing into Abbie Mills, my reaction to her death was intense. For a while there, I was too traumatized to even read the brilliant fix-it fics that came out. It's still difficult for me to read. Even more difficult to write. So I tip my hat to those authors out there that have the talent to provide Abbie with the ending she deserved. They are performing miracles and are helping heal hearts._**

 ** _Anyway, thanks to their talent and bravery, I realized that I needed to keep my word. I'd promised you all a three-part story and I needed to finish this. I really hope I did Abbie justice. She truly was our goddess, our treasure. She deserved so much more than what the show gave her._**

 ** _Thank you for being patient and thanks for reading. I truly hope you enjoyed it._**

 ** _Your in-the-process-of-healing fanfic writer,_**

 ** _semul_**


End file.
